Seishin Ryuuki
Seishin Ryuuki (精神隆起, "Soul Rising") is a rogue shinigami who escaped to the real world. He supports Soul Society secretly but he stays loyal to Shitoki, his savior. Appearance Seishin takes the appearance of a young man in his teens, who is moderately tall, and has a skinny but fit build, with black eyes and a cheerful face. He has spiky black hair, seemingly using gel to keep it so, and it's usually kept out of his face. He wears a white tuxedo, however in an informal manner. He wears the coat in a fashion similar to a cape, the black shirt is kept mostly unbuttoned at the top and bottom, and reveals a purple shirt under this. With this he wears white pants, that is kept fitting with a standard black belt, and white shoes. Personality Seishin appears as a calm and collected person at first, however, when you get to know him, he is actually somewhat of a crazy and daring person. He has gone on many dangerous adventures, such as climbing the highest mountains in the world and fighting gang leaders who are twice his size. He has fun whilst doing these things, but he does suffer many injuries. His friends, especially, Kenshin and Seishi Matayoshi, always tells him to stop what he is doing, but he just doesn't listen. Despite all his carelessness and playfulness, he is naïve up to the point where he believes Kenshin when he joked about there being a new race called Gruft, one that has goblins as companions. He can make friends with almost everyone, even if he doesn't, at the least respect. Despite him being an ordinary shinigami, he has made friends with Yakubyougami and Reikon Kyuuban alike. He believes that everyone has something special within them, they just have to find it out themselves. He is extremely interested in music, mostly seen with SkullCandy headphones. He appears to be following Soul Society, however, in actuallity, he follows Shitoki Arata, his savior. History When he was alive, Seishin was a sports-freak. He would watch every type of sport. He was a soccer player and a singer at the same time. He debuted as a singer during high school, when an agent found him in one of his school's showcases. Once he became known as a singer, he had multiple concerts. While on his way back from a concert, he heard a low growl and passed it off as his hunger. He heard those growls subsequently and he began to realize that it wasn't just his stomach, but more. When he heard the growl followed by a scream, he ran towards that direction. He then saw what Shinigami call 'menos' and one woman screaming. He immediately called his manager to rescue that woman black-covered monster he saw. Despite wanting to help, Seishin's manager didn't know what Seishin was talking about, saying that he saw no woman. From there on, Seishin knew he was different. He saw with his own eyes how the hollow devoured the woman. The hollow then looked at him hungrily. It walked towards him, Seishin wanted to run, but he was paralyzed with fear. Just when he thought he was going to die, Shitoki saved him by killing the hollow. After that, Shitoki taught him about the ways of the Shinigami and even brought him to Soul Society. Plot Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Seishin has shown that he has tremendous spiritual energy on many occasions, more than captain-level shinigami. His spiritual energy was enough to attract even Adjuchas before he was turned into a shinigami. His spiritual energy was so heavy and dense that even Shitoki Arata was surprised by it. Despite his spiritual energy being high, it can't sustain for long battles, eventually being worn-out easily. At times, when he is tired, his reiatsu fluctuates wildly, even Kenshin Matayoshi not being able to read it. Seishin's spiritual energy is fairly easy for him to control after receiving a great deal of amount of training from Shitoki. Okami Enma, his demon friend, has been shown to be overwhelmed by his spiritual energy the first time they fought. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Learning from one of the best, Seishin has shown great proficiency in the ways of the sword. However, even with his great proficiency, he is still unable to rival Seishi Matayoshi. He has, however, shown his skills in a battle with Malocchio, in which he lasted as long as Malocchio could and ended up in a tie. After that battle, he has learnt some sword techniques from Malocchio. :*'Shigure Soen': After learning this style of fighting from Malocchio, Seishin has been trying to master it, however, he is still in the process of learning the 2nd attack. He was taught by Malocchio to make it fit his fighting style and so, he too has been trying to do that. ::*'Fukitsuki no Ame' (吹き付けの雨, Spraying Rain): Seishin swings his sword in a particular way, creating heavy rain drops that may or may not affect his opponents. This is one of the weaker Shigure Soen attacks. Zanpakutō Fuhen Senritsu (不変旋律, Eternal Melody) is the name of Seishin's Zanpakutō. It is a sound-type zanpakutō which exists in the form to Seishin's SkullCandy headphones. The spirit of Fuhen Senritsu is a civilized guy who has blonde hair. He uses a hair pin to make him look neat. He is always seen with a violin, which makes people think it's his Shikai form. Shikai: Fuhen Senritsu is released by the command, "Reflect" (反映, Hanei). Upon hearing the command, Seishin's SkullCandy headphones disappears into little spirit particles and reform into a violin. Whilst people think Seishin uses the violin for his techniques, he actually doesn't play it. He claims that the music has embedded itself in his soul and the violin is just for show. This, however, hasn't been proven. :Shikai Special Abilities: Fuhen Senritsu can absorb and manipulate sound waves. Though he has no actual techniques, all the things he can do relates to the main ability. Seishin can keep the sound waves into his Fuhen Senritsu, though it can only stay in it for up to 1 day. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. This Article Is Under Construction. Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male